


Let Slip

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Bottom Hans (Disney), Bottoming from the Top, Breeding, Changeling Kristoff, Changelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Good Hans (Disney), Half-Human, I guess., Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Switching, Top Kristoff (Disney), Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, i've been having thoughts, kinda ?, like absolutely filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124
Collections: anonymous





	Let Slip

Hans ran a hand over Kristoff's stomach from behind. "Someone's been hungry lately, hm?" He teased. He cupped his palm over the lower part of his lover's belly, where it was just starting to round outwards.

Kristoff hummed in reply, pressing Hans's hand more firmly to his gut. "Hans, c'mon . . . "

"What?" Hans smirked, coming over to one side, and letting both of his hands freely roam Kristoff's belly. "You have a tummyache or something?"

"No, it's not-" Kristoff cleared his throat. 

"Kristoff, it's been forever." Hans paused. His voice was softer now. "Did something happen?"

"No, Hans. I'm fine. Promise."

Hans took both of Kristoff's hands in his own. "Come on, Kris." He said, pouting. "I _want_ you."

"I want you too, it's just-"

"Then come _on_." Hans started to pull Kristoff towards their bed. "Please."

Kristoff shut his eyes and tried to ignore how tight his pants were becoming. "Hans, I-"

Hans frowned, then leaned in close to Kristoff's ear. "I want you inside me. Your thick cock fills me so well, and I'm _starving_ for it." He pressed their bodies together, feeling Kristoff's hard-on against his pelvis. "You can use me like a little fuck toy, if that's what you want."

"Hans . . . "

"Mmm, someone's excited, isn't he?" Hans chuckled. "I love getting you all worked up like this," he murmured. "I think I know exactly what you wanna do to me. You wanna pound me into that mattress until I can't even remember my own name, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Kristoff slowly opened his eyes.

"Your clothes."

"Then tear them off me."

Kristoff grabbed Hans by the wrist and dragged him over to the bed, shoving him against the mattress and pinning him down with a rough kiss. He yanked down Hans's trousers before fumbling with his own. Hans, already flushed bright red, adjusted himself to lean against the pillows. He wrapped both arms around Kristoff's neck as the blond clambered on top of him and started to grind his member against Hans's entrance.

"Put it in me, Hans gasped. "Please."

Kristoff complied, pulling Hans's thighs and ass onto his lap and thrusting, causing Hans to cry out suddenly as Kristoff's full length was buried inside him over and over.

"Fuck, K-Kris . . . " Hans wrapped his legs around Kristoff's hips. "Mh! Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kristoff murmured. 

It was just a matter of minutes before Hans felt Kristoff spilling over inside him, thick and warm, only making it easier for Kristoff to ram into his lover's slick folds. He kept at it for quite some time, to the point where Hans could feel the member inside him stiffening again.

"Someone's already good to go for round two, huh?" Hans laughed. "That's right, keep fucking me. I love it when you get like this."

"Gonna fill you up," Kristoff breathed. "Gonna get you nice and big." He could feel the tip of his dick pushing in further as Hans opened around him. "My beautiful. My handsome. My lovely, perfect man."

Hans groaned. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the base of Kristoff's cock was getting bigger, stretching him further, though not unpleasantly. "Ah! D-don't stop! Take me; I'm all yours!"

"All mine," Kristoff growled, and leaned forward to breathe hotly against Hans's shoulder. All the while, the swelling at the base of his cock moved upwards, causing Hans's voice to pitch up as it was thrust in and out of him. 

"Kris, what _is_ that? It's- ah! Oh . . . _o__hh_ . . . "

Something slippery and soft began to slide from Kristoff's member, coming to rest inside Hans in a place he'd never felt before. He realized foggily that it was his womb, but couldn't bring himself to care as the swelling of his lover's cock began once more. He brought one hand to Kristoff's stomach, touching it gently, and found it smaller and tense. The swelling rose from the base of the cock within him.

"Does it h-hurt?" He asked quietly.

"No," Kristoff grunted. "Not now."

Hans grabbed a fistful of Kristoff's hair and growled in his ear. "Then fill me up, big boy."

Kristoff trembled, pressing his forehead against the bed and lifting up onto his knees. The second mass slipped from his dick and into Hans's waiting belly, causing it to curve out ever so slightly. Hans stroked it with one hand and moaned, gripping Kristoff's shoulder with the other.

"How many?"

"Usually lay four. Sometimes more." Kristoff gasped as he pushed the third egg into his lover. 

"I'll take them," Hans breathed. "Every one."

"Are you-?"

"Yes," Hans laughed. "Freya's sake, Kris; just _fuck me_."

Kristoff groaned, grabbing Hans by the hips once more and pounding into him roughly, recklessly, like a wild animal. A fourth egg joined the first three, and Kristoff's pace slowed, but the base of his member continued to swell. "One more," he panted, "jus' one more."

"It's okay," Hans whispered. "I can take it."

Kristoff whined low in his throat. "'M tired, baby."

Hans slowly shifted so that Kristoff's ass met the bed. "Let me take care of you," he said, straddling Kristoff's hips.

Kristoff groaned as Hans found a rhythm above him, bouncing up and down his thick cock. His stomach tensed as he pushed the final mass out of himself.

"That's it," Hans cooed. "Go on. Push it out; push it into me. Good boy."

Kristoff bit his knuckle as he continued to force the mass from his dick, and it eventually slipped free, followed by another warm rush of cum to keep the eggs inside their new home. Hans lifted himself from his lover and lied down beside him.

"So are you some kind of demigod or something?" Hans teased, stroking his belly. It resembled a woman going into her fourth month of pregnancy.

Kristoff chuckled. "Changeling. Well, half. This only happens, like, once a year. Usually I can just handle it myself, but I haven't really had the time."

"Mmm." Hans rolled to lean on his elbow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. I didn't wanna freak you out, or get your hopes up."

"Get my hopes up?"

"They're not exactly . . . _good_ eggs."

"They feel pretty good to me."

Kristoff laughed and put one hand on Hans's belly. "Yeah, but they won't develop. They'll come back out in a couple days." There was a sad sort of smile on his face. "I can't have kids," he admitted. "I want to, but . . . " He sighed. "Figured it wasn't worth bringing up."

Hans laced his fingers with Kristoff's over his belly. "We could adopt," Hans offered. "And you could keep filling me up like this every year."

"You mean that?"

Hans nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kristoff's mouth. "Anything for you, my lovely."

Kristoff smiled and pulled Hans in for a hug. "You're actually pretty hot like this," he muttered. 

"I won't lie; I've definitely thought about something like this." Hans smirked. "'Cause I agree; I'm _very_ hot like this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; all full with your big baby." Hans chuckled. "Theoretically speaking."

"You're such a dork," Kristoff laughed. 

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Shut up."

"Never."


End file.
